


Altogether now

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Background Het, Background Slash, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, Seasonal, Silke Hallers POV, Tatort Münster, Team Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sie hatte sich gerade ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt, als es an der Tür klingelte. Seufzend quälte sie sich vom Sofa hoch. Wenn das mal nicht schon wieder die Zeugen Jehovas waren ... aber ein Blick durch den Spion beruhigte sie.</i><br/>(Das 21. Türchen des Tatort-Adventskalenders 2012)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altogether now

**Author's Note:**

> Handlung: Keine Handlung, nur ein wenig Weihnachtsfluff  
> A/N 1: Ein kleiner Lückenfüller-Teamfluff; moun_chans Text verschiebt sich auf morgen oder übermorgen, kommt aber noch :)  
> A/N 2: Englische Titel .. ich weiß, ist auch nicht so meins. Aber das fiel mir eben auf die Schnelle dazu ein.
> 
> [Originalpost in meinem LJ.](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/62677.html)

*~*~*

Es war ein trüber Freitagnachmittag. Der letzte Freitag vor Weihnachten, um genau zu sein. Silke Haller seufzte erleichtert, als sie endlich in ihrer Wohnung angekommen war. Die letzten Geschenke waren gekauft, und ab Morgen bis Neujahr hatte sie frei. Sie hängte ihren Mantel an die Garderobe, wehrte Wotan ab, der sie enthusiastisch begrüßte, und setzte Wasser für Tee auf. Tee und Plätzchen, das war es, was sie jetzt brauchte, um in die richtige Weihnachtsstimmung zu kommen.

*~*~*

Sie hatte sich gerade ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt, als es an der Tür klingelte. Seufzend quälte sie sich vom Sofa hoch. Wenn das mal nicht schon wieder die Zeugen Jehovas waren ... aber ein Blick durch den Spion beruhigte sie.

"Was machst du denn hier?"

"Ich habe Stollen mitgebracht!" Nadeshda strahlte sie an und hielt ihr ein Paket entgegen. "Hab' gerade die letzten Geschenke gekauft, und da dachte ich, ich schau mal vorbei, vielleicht hast du Lust auf Kaffee und Stollen."

"Ich habe gerade Tee gekocht." Sie ging voraus Richtung Wohnzimmer und hörte hinter sich Nadeshda mit Wotan reden. "Aber ich kann auch noch einen Kaffee aufsetzen." Wie nett, ein vorweihnachtliches Kaffeetrinken zu zweit.

*~*~*

Sie hatten gerade den Stollen aufgeschnitten und neben die Plätzchen gestellt, als es klingelte.

"Hier ist heute aber auch was los", wunderte sich Silke. "Vermutlich die Post. Ich warte noch auf eine Lieferung, ich habe für Boerne nämlich -" Sie stockte, als sie durch den Türspion sah.

"Chef?"

"Alberich." Er war schon an ihr vorbei im Flur, bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte. "Haben Sie Besuch?"

"Geht Sie das was an?"

"Sie haben Ihr Mobiltelefon im Institut vergessen, und weil ich gerade in der Nähe war, dachte ich ..."

"Waren Sie auch Geschenke einkaufen?"

"Fräulein Krusenstern. Hätte ich mir ja denken können. Ist das Stollen?"

Silke seufzte. "Ich hole dann mal noch eine Tasse."

*~*~*

Sie überlegte gerade, wie sie Boernes Monolog über die Schwierigkeiten, ein Geschenk für seine minderjährige Nichte zu finden, unterbrechen konnte, als es läutete. Wotan stand schon gar nicht mehr auf, sondern blieb zu Nadeshdas Füßen liegen.

Silke machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Irgendwie bezweifelte sie dieses Mal, daß es die Post sein würde. Und in der Tat ...

"Frau Klemm?"

"Einen schönen Tag, Frau Haller." Die Staatsanwältin spähte an ihr vorbei in den Flur, aus dem gedämpftes Gelächter klang. "Ist Boerne zufällig bei Ihnen?"

"Woher ..." Natürlich, da stand ja sein Wagen. "Wieso ...?"

"Ich brauche von ihm unbedingt heute noch eine Auskunft." Frau Klemm trat ein. "Tut mir leid ihre kleine Weihnachtsfeier zu stören, aber -"

"Eigentlich ist das hier gar keine Weihnachtsfeier, ich wollte nur ..."

"Frau Krusenstern - sie sind ja auch hier. Wie praktisch." Frau Klemm setzte sich aufs Sofa. "Sind das Vanillekipferl?"

Silke seufzte. "Chef - seien Sie doch so nett und holen Sie Frau Klemm noch eine Tasse."

*~*~*

Sie hatte endlich ihre erste Tasse Tee in der Hand - mit Schuß, denn Boerne hatte aus der Küche auch den Rum mitgebracht - als es schon wieder läutete. Sie überlegte kurz, Boerne an die Tür zu schicken, aber er war gerade ins Gespräch mit der Staatsanwältin vertieft. Also ging sie selbst. Dieses Mal hätte sie Wetten darauf abschließen können, wer vor der Tür stehen würde.

"Herr Hauptkommissar." In letzter Zeit sah man die beiden ja fast nur noch im Doppelpack, sie hätte vorhin schon beinahe Boerne gefragt, wieso er alleine war. Die Tüten in Thiels Händen beantworteten diese Frage jedoch - anscheinend waren beide getrennt unterwegs gewesen, um Geschenke zu kaufen.

"Hallo Frau Haller." Thiel lächelte sie an und hob die die Einkaufstüten leicht an. "Ich hab' Boernes Wagen vor der Tür gesehen, und da dachte ich, er kann mich vielleicht mitnehmen. Oder haben Sie noch was zu arbeiten?"

Silke seufzte halbherzig. Der Tee mit Rum tat seine Wirkung, und an sich war gegen so eine spontane Weihnachtsfeier ja auch nichts einzuwenden. "Kommen Sie rein, Herr Thiel. Wir trinken Kaffee. Oder Tee, je nach Vorliebe."

"Wer ist wir?" fragte Thiel neugierig, stellte seine Tüten an der Garderobe ab und folgte ihr.

Sie öffnete die Wohnzimmertür. "Frau Krusenstern, Professor Boerne und Frau Klemm."

"Hallo zusammen", sagte Thiel fröhlich und ließ sich neben Boerne aufs Sofa fallen. "Ist das ein Mistwetter da draußen. Sind das Zimtsterne?"

*~*~*

Sie war selbst ein bißchen überrascht, aber es wurde richtig gemütlich. Der Rum tat seinen Teil dazu, aber vor allem lag es wohl an der Vorweihnachtszeit und der Tatsache, daß vor ihnen allen jetzt nur noch die Feiertage lagen. Die Staatsanwältin hatte vergessen, was sie Boerne fragen wollte, Boerne wiederum erklärte Thiel gerade in allen Einzelheiten, wie man perfekte Zimtsterne herstellte, Nadeshda goß ihr regelmäßig Tee und Rum nach, und Wotan schlummerte selig auf dem Wohnzimmerboden. Er mochte Gesellschaft. Sie hätte die Türklingel fast überhört, bis Nadeshda plötzlich fragte "Läutet da jemand?".

Silke quälte sich aus dem Sofa. Wer konnte das denn jetzt noch sein? Es waren doch schon alle da. Jetzt vielleicht doch die Zeugen -

"Herr Thiel?"

"Einen schönen Abend, Frau Haller!"

"Hat jemand ein Taxi gerufen?" Sie drehte sich verwirrt um, eigentlich waren doch alle noch beschäftigt gewesen und niemand hatte den Eindruck erweckt, aufbrechen zu wollen.

"Nein, Nein ..." Thiels Vater zögerte einen Moment, bevor er fortfuhr. "Eigentlich habe ich nur Wilhelmines Wagen vor der Tür gesehen, und genaugenommen wollten wir heute Abend ..."

"Na dann kommen Sie mal rein."

"Ich wollte nicht -"

"Darauf kommt es jetzt auch nicht mehr an, es sind schon alle da."

"Alle?"

Sie öffnete die Wohnzimmertür.

"... du so genau weißt, wie man perfekte Zimtsterne backt, wieso hast du dann noch nie ..."

"... wieso schmeckt eigentlich Tee mit Rum, aber Kaffee mit ..."

"Wuff!"

"Hallo zusammen. Rück mal ein Stück." Thiel senior zwängte sich neben Frau Klemm. "Oh, Rum!"

"Vaddern!?"

"Tee oder Kaffee?" fragte Frau Klemm.

"Kaffee mit Rum schmeckt nicht", ergänzte Nadeshda.

Silke grinste. Jetzt waren sie wirklich alle zusammen. Und ja, die Vorweihnachtszeit tat ihr übriges ... Thiel verlor kein weiteres Wort darüber, daß sein Vater offenbar mit Frau Klemm verabredet gewesen war, und Thiel senior ignorierte seinerseits den Umstand, daß Boerne und sein Sohn verdammt nahe beieinander saßen.

Nadeshda hob ihre Tasse und prostete ihr zu. "Noch eine Tasse Tee?"

Der Tag wurde immer besser.

*~*~* Fin *~*~*

**Author's Note:**

> >> alle 24 Türchen im [Tatort-Adventskalender 2012](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/53314.html)


End file.
